


Tony Stark is a Blanket Stealer

by Heartithateyou



Series: There's A Lot of Things Tony Stark Is [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint's Farmouse, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Steve Rogers isn't much better, Tony Stark doesn't share, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Tony and Steve are forced to share a bed at Clint's farmhouse and Tony has never been good at sharing.
References to Age of Ultron.





	

“I am going to kill Barton.” Tony grumbles for the hundredth time as he tries to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position.

But its not like there really was a comfortable position when you were sharing a way too small bed with a genetically modified super solider.

“Seriously, Barton better sleep with one eye open.” He mutters as he turns and tries to take more of the blanket with him.

“I doubt anyone is going to be sleeping if you don’t stop moving for five seconds.” Steve grumbles back as he pulls the blanket back towards him.

“Stop being such a cover hog, didn’t anyone ever teach you to share Rogers?” He asks as he tries to burrito himself in the covers.

“I have maybe a fourth of the blanket you do!” Steve says as he pulls the blankets away from him, causing him to roll back over and glare at him.

“You do not! Now you’re just exaggerating.” Tony says. 

“Look at the covers! I barely have 25% of them! And I’m like twice as big as you!” Steve whispers back, gesturing at the blankets in the dark.

“Now you’re just being hurtful, you are only slightly bigger than me. And we’d probably be the same size if I spent half as much time in the gym as you did.” He mutters grumpily, trying to wrap himself further into the sheets.

“Well that’s not the only way I’m bigger than you.” Steve says with a devious tone is his voice.

Tony freezes at that, “Did you just-“

“Ha!” Steve shouts as he rips the blankets away from him.

Clearly he had underestimated how wrapped in them Tony was, as he’s practically rolled out of them and out of the bed.

“Ow.” He mutters as he lands with a thud, face first in the carpet.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Steve asks as he scrambles over the bed to check on him.

“Language.” Is all Tony can mutter as he tries to push himself off the floor.

“I am so sorry, I didn’t realize how wrapped up you were, which kind of just proves me right-“ Steve whispers as he helps him up.

“Not the time Steve, not the time.” He mutters as he climbs back into bed.

“Here, you probably get colder than me so you should have more anyway-“ Steve says as he hands some of the blankets to him.

“Shhh, just lay down and shut up.” Tony says grumpily. He was sleep deprived and sore and beyond caring at this point.

He pushes a confused Steve back down on the bed and flops down on top of him.

“Now we don’t have to fight over them.” Tony says as he pulls the blankets around them and snuggles in closer to Steve.

“But Tony-“ Steve starts before Tony shushes him again.

“Don’t make it weird. We can talk in the morning.” He whispers as he feels his body immediately relax at the warmth of Steve’s.

Before he can completely sink into sleep, he swears he feels Steve wrap his arms around his and whisper something too soft for him to hear.

Its just because of the blankets.

Nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
